freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
20th Century Fox Home Entertainment
1995-2008 Nicknames: Box Structure Logo: We see the end of the 1994-2010 Fox logo, with neither the News Corporation byline nor the registered trademark symbol. We then zoom out, to reveal that it is in a box. The box is in a larger box colored cadet blue, and next to the Fox logo box are the words "20th Century Fox Home Entertainment", spanning across three lines. Variants: On some releases, the logo faded in from black rather than cutting in from black. On the original/unaltered version of the logo, the logo cutsto black at the end of the animation after the searchlights in the 1994-2010 Fox logo face up towards the sky. This was the first version to be in use on the logo's debut. On 1996 VHS tapes that have the Widescreen Series video promos, the logo fades in and then fades out later right after the animation freezes at the final frame. A shorter version exists. So far, this has been spotted on the 2005 DVD of Pet Alien: Atomic Tommy. On the 1995 retail VHS of Bushwhacked, the logo cuts to the green MPAA rating screen for the Down Periscope trailer. Trailer Variant: On some tapes with the Premiere Series promo containing this, the logo is shortened and the text on the right from the logo is replaced with "PREMIERE SERIES". FX/SFX: A simple, smooth zoom-out. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: On the tapes with Widescreen Series video promos, announcer Don LaFontaine says "Presenting the Widescreen Series from Fox Video" halfway through the animation. Availability: Common on VHS, DVD, and Laserdisc releases from the period. Appears on releases such as the John Hughes remake of Miracle on 34th Street, Independence Day, Casper: A Spirited Beginning, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, The Crucible, King Kong Lives, Tai-Pan, Pelle the Conqueror, Maximum Overdrive, Crimes of the Heart, Titan A.E., Silent Trigger, Raw Deal, Jingle All the Way and Goosebumps videos. *Only available in the USA and Canada and still very easy to find in those areas, but outside the USA this logo can be seen on video releases of Casper TV movies of the era and seen on The Simpsons and Futurama DVDs from the era. The last titles to have this logo were American Dad! Volume 3 and the 2008 DVD release of Babes in Toyland (1934). Was also spotted on a print of Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave. Also seen on the Best of the Simpsons VHS tapes, which are now out of print. *The version where the logo cuts out to black appears on VHS and Laserdiscs of the 1995 Star Wars Trilogy. *This variant can also be seen on some home video releases by the company such as The Towering Inferno (without previews), the 1995 VHS of Snoopy Come Home, Bye Bye Love, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, The Last Winter, Nutcracker on Ice, the 1995 Laserdisc releases of Die Hard, Die Hard with a Vengeance, Aliens, the 1995 Canadian VHS print of Bachelor Party, the John Hughes remake of Miracle on 34th Street, and the 1995 VHS of A Christmas Carol. *The version that fades in at the beginning and cuts out at the end of the logo is on the original 1996 VHS of Nine Months. It is unknown for DVDs to have this version as the more common version where the logo fades out to black at the end is used on DVDs. The version where the logo faded in from black can be seen on the VHS releases of 1998's Dr. Dolittle, Rusty: The Great Rescue (a.k.a. Rusty: A Dog's Tale), and Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. *Appears at the end of Casper Meets Wendy on Disney Channel. *While it does appear at the end of the last few HiT Entertainment DVDs that they released, it doesn't appear at the beginning of any of them. *This was also on the 2002 DVD release of My Neighbor Totoro and all the Strawberry Shortcake 2003 series releases. Editor's Note: This isn't anything too memorable, but it isn't a completely awful logo, either. 1995-2002 Nicknames: Box Structure III Logo: Here are the versions used on VHS/LD and DVD: *VHS/LD: We see the 1994 Fox logo animate as normal until, about 13 seconds in, it zooms out, revealing the logo inside an inner box, itself contained inside an outer box on a blue-violet background with blurry searchlights, and "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" zooms out from the bottom of the screen, stopping at the bottom of the inside of the outer box underneath the inner box containing the Fox logo (without the News Corporation byline). *DVDs cut to the Fox logo being revealed inside the box. FX/SFX: The usual CGI used in the Fox logo, coupled with the zoom out of the text below. Music/Sounds: The 1994 Fox fanfare arrangement (VHS and LD only); silent on the DVDs. Availability: With the exception of a few Canadian releases such as the 2000 VHS of Thunder and Lightning, you won't find it anywhere in North America. However, it's easy to find if you are in another country such as the UK. Strangely, this logo does not appear on the 1998 UK rental VHS of Edward Scissorhands, which features the Fox Video logo. The DVD version can be seen on early UK DVD releases including the original Miracle on 34th Street. Also seen on the 1995 Hong Kong Laserdisc of Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi. It also made a surprise appearance on the 2012 release of The Simpsons Season 1 Region 4 DVD set (due to being a reprint of the 2001 release). Editor's Note: None. 1999-2010 Logo: The standard 20th Century Fox logo which animates in a faster rate, but there are many circular streaks of orange and blue placed over it, which animate on and off the screen. When the logo is done, blue and purple gradient bars on top and bottom wipe in and the logo's sky background dissolves into a different cloud background, and "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" (in the same fonts as before) appears via folding effect below the logo, and then fades out via blur effect after a few seconds leaving just the logo, which then fades out. Variant: On an international home video trailer for Ice Age, the logo is in blue on a sky background with snow around it and a crack on it. FX/SFX: The usual Fox tower animation coupled with the CGI "streaks". Music/Sounds: Early releases and VHS tapes had the standard tone 1994 Fox fanfare arrangement (which is strange for PAL releases), while later releases had the high tone 1997 fanfare arrangement (which is normal for PAL releases). Availability: Again, only used outside North America, except on a few Canadian releases, The Complete 1st Season of Modern Family and Bones (S5 Disc 5). Examples include the UK release of Ice Age and reprints of Simpsons tapes. Also appears on the Japanese Laserdisc of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (with the 1994 fanfare). The standard tone 1994 Fox fanfare arrangement music variant strangely appears on the 2004 Region 4 DVD release of Family Guy: Season Two. Editor's Note: It's pretty much the same as the movie logo. Nothing too special. 2004-2009 Nicknames: Box Structure II Logo: Same as the previous logo, except the box is now grey with a gold border, the words "20th Century Fox Home Entertainment" are set in ITC Garamond, and the Fox logo has the News Corporation byline. Basically an enhanced version of the first logo. Variants: *At first, there is a 16:9 widescreen version, seen on widescreen edition DVDs. Later on, a full-screen version was made and can be seen on DVD releases of TV shows and full-screen films. *On the Blu-ray Discs of Ice Age: The Meltdown, Chain Reaction and Alien vs. Predator, the logo is still except for the Fox logo, which is now the corporate version with the rear searchlights re-animated to match the standard version of the 1994 logo, but also reverses at a certain point, a la the 1981 Fox logo's long version. Also, the entire sky (including the clouds and the stars) pan to the right. FX/SFX: The zoom-out and the fade-in of the News Corporation byline. None for the Ice Age: The Meltdown variant except for the searchlights and the clouds. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. It first appeared on D-Theater D-VHS releases of TCF films, including Alien; The only known VHS release to have this logo is the 2004 VHS of Garden State. It has also appeared on PSP UMD TCF releases. It can also be seen on every TCF release on DVD from late 2006 to 2009, such as Ice Age: The Meltdown (widescreen edition only; the full screen edition used the previous logo), Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, X-Men: The Last Stand, Borat, The Devil Wears Prada, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, The Simpsons Movie, Horton Hears a Who, Alvin and the Chipmunks, What Happens in Vegas, and 2006-2009 MGM Home Entertainment releases such as Valkyrie and Quantum of Solace, among other releases. It also appeared on the DVD release of FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, the extended cut DVD of Commando, and the "Family Fun Edition" DVDs of Home Alone, The Pebble and The Penguin,and Jingle All the Way. Some of the last releases to have this logo were The Rocker and Marley & Me. Strangely, this logo appears on the French R2 DVD of Thumbelina, plastering the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo. This also appears on the Blu-Ray of Speed. Editor's Note: Like the 1995-2008 logo, it isn't remembered well at all, yet the rougher frame rate make it less professional. 2009-2010 Logo: It's the same as the 20th Century Fox Blu-ray Disc logo, but the ending animation is cut. FX/SFX: Same as the 20th Century Fox Blu-ray Disc logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 20th Century Fox Blu-ray Disc logo. Availability: Short-lived, yet common. It can be seen on every TCF release on DVD until November 2010. Notable releases that have this are Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, Whip It, Aliens in the Attic, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, Crazy Heart, Avatar, Diary of a Wimpy Kid and post-2009 MGM Home Entertainment releases, among others. It also appears on the 2010 repackaged DVD copies of FernGully: The Last Rainforest and Thumbelina. Along with the Blu-ray variant of this logo, it made a surprise re-appearance on the 2015 re-release of The Sound of Music. Editor's Note: This is a significant improvement over the previous logo. 2009-2010 Logo: Same as the 2nd logo, but, when the 1994 logo is formed, the words "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" in metallic gold zoom out below the logo (without the News Corporation byline), and the streaks of orange and blue all disappear at the end. FX/SFX: Same as the 2nd logo. Little effort is put into this logo aside from the 1994 Fox logo itself. Music/Sounds: The 1997 fanfare arrangement. Availability: Once again, only used outside North America. Like before, this was also used on a few Canadian releases like Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Editor's Note: None. Final Note (and LISTEN IF THIS DARES!): Current international releases use the next logo. 2010-present Logo: Same as the current 20th Century Fox logo except that, at the end, the structure pans back farther than usual to reveal the stacked words "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" on the right of the Fox structure with "HOME" set in Neutraface No. 2. Once the logo is fully revealed, the News Corporation byline fades in at the bottom of the screen (on pre-2013 releases). The registered trademark sign fades in as well. Trivia: This logo is a throwback to the That's Hollywood! logo; a series from 20th Century Fox Television. Variants: Newer releases, starting with The Croods, have this logo cut-short to the middle. A 4:3 variant exists, but is used only for full screen DVDs and Blu-ray Discs, such as the DVD and Blu-ray releases of seasons 16 and 17 of The Simpsons and the 2012 DVD of Mr. Scoutmaster. It is also cropped to 2.35.1 as a letterbox widescreen logo. There is a widescreen version of the open matte logo expanded to 16:9 with the Hor+ screen scaling method. Starting with the releases of Turbo and Enough Said on November 12, 2013 and January 28, 2014, the News Corporation byline is excluded and the logo is bylineless for the first time since the 1995 logo, due to the aforementioned split on June 28, 2013. FX/SFX: Same as the current 20th Century Fox logo. Music/Sounds: The 1997 Fox fanfare arrangement. A short version is used on newer releases. Music/Sounds Variants: DVD releases of The Simpsons Seasons 16 and 17 use the audio of Ralph Wiggum 'singing along' to the second half of the fanfare from The Simpsons Movie, whilst season 18 uses the standard 1997 fanfare, with Fat Tony saying 'Fuggedaboutit...' on the last note. Availability: Seen on 20th Century Fox, Fox Searchlight and MGM releases from November 2010 onward, such as Avatar (collector's edition), The A-Team, Machete, Vampires Suck, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, X-Men: First Class, Rio, Margaret, Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, Ice Age: Continental Drift, Epic, Hitchcock, Prometheus, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, Stoker, The Croods, Turbo, The Counselor, Free Birds, The East, and Don Jon, among others. The last releases to use this logo with the News Corporation byline were The Internship and The Way Way Back, both released on October 22, 2013. Editor's Note: None. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Minimal Ranked Logos Category:Colorful logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Black Logos Category:1995 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:DVD Logos Category:VHS Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:20th Century Fox Category:Purple Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:PSP UMD Logos Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:STOP GOOD GOD MAN YOU ALMOST GOT THE CHEESE TOUCH Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:VCD Logos Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that are in the clouds Category:The Muppets Category:Drawn together Category:Logo Stream Category:Home Video Companies Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOR COMING IN MY SHED? Category:?! Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:HolyCRAP Category:Not my shed Category:?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?)($& Category:F**k you b***h! Category:S**T T*T Category:!? Category:Holy crud with purple dinosaurs Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... pp Category:?"'cl Category:Ovarys Category:Fat teacher and fat student Category:According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossib Category:EXPLOSIVE DUMPS Category:Average Logos Category:Funny logos Category:Weird logos Category:Joking logos Category:)! Category:...and everyone died, the end Category:MEOWn Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Yahoo! Category:Y! Category:HUTn Category:HIT! Category:WEEGEE IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!! Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a illumination bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to Wiggler Bounce.. AND ANGRY WIGGLER SQUISHES YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson